Pranking The Prankster
by Wiccagurl417
Summary: Fred is back at Hogwarts teaching Charms which has caused chaos at Hogwarts. Everyone is trying to impress Fred with their pranks but it is causing trouble with their school work.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own this chapter at all, a very good friend of mine has let me expand on one of her stories and fill it out and so this is how she began it. All credit to this chapter belongs to clumsydolphin! Chapter two is my own creation though so please keep reading! -Bree!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K Rowling!  
**

Chapter One

"Frederick Gideon Weasley I've had it!" Hermione yelled at Fred as she walked through the door to his office. "Potions is a difficult enough subject to teach without all your little groupies trying to outdo you! Today alone I've had to clean spilled potion, cure a mixture of jinxes including one poor boy who had grown a third arm that refused to remove it's finger from his nose! It's got to stop and you have to figure out a way to make it stop!"

Fred tried hard not to laugh but failed. "Come on 'Mione, you have to admit that last one is funny."

"It isn't! The boy has Amychophobia! He had such a meltdown that he had to be escorted to the Hospital Wing!" Hermione explained huffily.

"Amy who?" He asked confused.

"Amychophobia is a fear of being scratched. Seriously, isn't all the chaos making it difficult for you to teach at all?" Hermione asked him.

"Well, it has caused a fair few accidents but I hoped it would die down after a few detentions, although that never did discourage me and George. Okay, I get it. I'll try to think of something." Fred cajoled and worried that the chaos of the prank wars were going to interfere in the plans he'd been carefully following the past month since school started. He was carefully wooing Hermione and it was a delicate process that had to be handled with care.

By dinner that evening Fred believed he had come up with a solution but he needed to run it by Minerva first. At the head table he took a seat beside her and the two were seen gesturing back and forth and had seemed to come to an agreement when the Charms teacher just nodded his head and rose to his feet.

"Attention everyone…..Hey!" He hollered trying to get the students attention. "A matter was brought to my attention this afternoon and it must be addressed. Apparently the pranking bedlam didn't begin until I came to teach, so I have an offer! The first person that can accomplish a prank on me without me catching on will be able to invent one prank item with my tutelage and it will be sold in Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze's with the full profit of THAT item going to its creator."

This caused quite a reaction in the students. Immediately they began making plans amongst themselves. A lot of whispering and high fiving commenced with each student believing themselves the winner of the prize.

"There are ground rules to this challenge. First, the prank cannot affect anyone but me. Second, and the Headmistress is firm on this, the planning and attempt of the prank can't interfere with the student's education. This means that if your grades drop during the contest you are eliminated, if your attempt causes problems for other student's grades then you are eliminated. If your prank isn't planned out well enough that someone else doesn't accidentally get pranked again you are eliminated. Any questions?" Fred asked at the end of his challenge.

"Is there a time limit?" one student yelled out.

"Yes, because if you can't pull off a decent prank in one month's time, then honestly you shouldn't even bother. So, you have one month to impress me and I don't mean to brag but I'm next to impossible to prank growing up as I did with George Weasley as my twin brother!" Fred took a seat next to Hermione after his announcement.

She smiled her thanks to him. "Fred, I think that is the sweetest thing you have done in a very long time. This is going to mean so much to whichever little troublemaker in training wins. I don't personally approve of such pranks, mind, but to those who you've inspired it will mean everything especially the bit about the money!" She said and then reached up and kissed his cheek before walking out of the Great Hall to begin her lesson plans for next month.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is the chapter I picked up on. Please keep in mind that this is my first ever writing project and so I am a true noobie. Please leave me reviews!**

The next morning the great hall was buzzing with action. Each table was full of students trying to come up with a prank to pull on the prankster himself, Fred Weasley. The pressure was high because Fred and his brother George we're a legend. They had invented the greatest pranks to ever be seen at Hogwarts and had broken a record for how many times you can end up in Filches office.

Fred was sitting in his office when Hermione came in. "Hey Fred, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Hermione, come on in. What can I do for you?" asked Fred.

"I just wanted to let you know I think it's great what you're doing, I hope you're ready for what you signed up for." She said.

Fred laughed. "Well it's certainly not ideal but at least it will stop the rugrats from pranking each other." He said.

"Well I have to get to class. You want to have lunch with me later today?" asked Hermione.

"That would be great, I'll meet you in the great hall," he replied. Hermione walked out the door as Fred watched the person he'd been in love with since 5th year walk away. He couldn't wait for lunch.

Fred walked into class and was surprised to see everyone already there. Usually he had to take points from houses for late stragglers. He walked over to his desk and sat down waiting for the final bell to ring to signal the start of class. A minute later the bell went off and he stood up to take attendance. He picked up his quill and was getting ready to start marking names off his sheet when he heard giggling. He looked up to see it was Shannon Abbott. "May I ask what is so funny Ms. Abbott?" he asked.

"Nothing sir, my friend Lizzy was just telling me a joke." She replied. Fred just shook his head and looked back down at his parchment. When he went to mark of Shannon's name his quill disappeared. He looked down at his empty hand with a dumbfound look on his face wondering where his quill could of gone. When he lifted his hand up though; the quill reappeared. He laughed as he realized that someone had charmed his quill with a disappearing charm.

He looked around the class trying to find the guilty one. "Who is the one who put a disappearing charm on my quill?" he asked. Everyone was laughing but no one fessed up. He had a suspicion as to who it might be and noticed she was laughing the hardest. "Miss Abbott, do you know who did the charm?" Shannon was laughing so hard she was crying as she replied, "Yes sir, it was me."

Fred started laughing. Apparently the pranks had begun. "That was very clever of you Miss Abbott but I must say I wasn't fooled, George and I did this same charm on our 3rd year Muggle Studies teacher. I will however award you 10 points to Hufflepuff for thinking of it."

Shannon turned beet red in the face but was laughing along with everyone else. Though she was sorry she didn't win she was happy that she had gotten to try and had won points for her house. All in all she didn't think she lost at all.

Meanwhile in potions, Hermione was teaching her class of 6th years how to brew the Draught of Living Death.

"Can I have everyone's attention please!" yelled Hermione over the noise of the students. "Today we are going to be learning how to brew the Draught of Living Death. I want everyone to pay close attention as this will be in your final exam and be worth 15 percent of your grade." There were a lot of groans from the students but she at least had their attention. "Now if everyone could get out their books and turn to chapter 6 we can get started."

After the class had started working on their potions Hermione went to her desk to start grading papers. She heard a noise coming from behind her in the teachers supply closet and got up to investigate. When she went in she found a 4th year student trying to sneak potion supplies out of the closet.

"May I ask what it is you need Mr. Malfoy?" She asked when she realized it was Scorpius Malfoy. He looked so much like his father she almost thought it was Draco.

"I was just getting supplies for my homework assignment Ms. Granger." He said rather innocently.

"Any supplies you need for your homework assignment can be found in the student supply closet and not in here Mr. Malfoy, if I catch you in here again I will have to take points from Slytherin." Replied Hermione who had a feeling that whatever he was up to had to do with Fred's challenge.

Scorpius ran out of the room rather quickly. Hermione went back to her class and realized that someone had managed to blow up their cauldron. This was a normal everyday occurrence and she just rolled her eyes and sent the student to the hospital wing to have his burns treated and started cleaning up the burning mess.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it! I should have chapter 4 up within a week, I'm trying to get the updates up quickly. I also have a poll up so you can vote for which prank you would like to see win! Please please please review! -Bree**

Chapter Three

Fred was heading to the teacher's lounge to meet up with Hermione when she came up behind him holding a wicker basket full of food. "Hey Fred, what do you say we go down by the lake and have a picnic?" she asked. "That sounds great Hermione; I would love to join you. When they got to the lake Hermione pulled a huge red and white checkered blanket out of the basket and laid it out on the grass by the big beech tree.

Hermione started pulling the food out of the basket and laying it out on the blanket. There was fried chicken, ham and cheese sandwiches, mashed potatoes, potato salad, strawberry cheesecake, and treacle tart. For drinks she had brought two butterbeers and a large pitcher of very sweet lemonade that she had made herself. "I wasn't sure what you wanted so I brought a variety." Hermione said, picking up a ham and cheese sandwich. "Wow Hermione, thank you," he said as he looked at tall the food she had pulled out of the basket. "How did you get all of that in such a small basket?"

"Do you remember the spell I told you about that I put on my beaded bag the year we were on the run?" she asked. "Yeah I remember it; you packed a library in that thing and it shouldn't have been able to hold anything but some coins. Did you put that spell on the basket?" he asked. "I sure did, I figured it would be easier than bringing a lot of small baskets out." Hermione said. "It's no wonder you are considered the brightest witch Hermione; that must be why I'm in love with you." Fred said before realizing what it was he just said. He hadn't meant to tell her that just yet but it had just slipped out.

Hermione was sitting there with her sandwich halfway to her mouth just staring at Fred. She couldn't believe what he had just said and wasn't sure of how to react. She and Fred had been friends for years but she had never suspected that he loved her. Fred was just getting ready to apologize when Hermione said, "Was I hearing things or did you just say you love me?"

Fred blushed but he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing, "No you weren't hearing things and yes I just said I loved you. I've loved you since 5th year but I've never had the guts to tell you. You were always so interested in my brother as well so I didn't want to hurt him, although, we have hurt him before but in the fun ways." Said Fred sincerely hoping she would tell him she's felt the same way for him.

"Fred, that is very kind of you but I just don't know if I feel the same way for you. I've considered you a brother for a long time; I've never really looked at you that way. Can I have some time to think about it?" Hermione said after a moment of silence, wondering if she could even speak at all.

"Take as much time as you need Hermione, I'm always here. And I'm sorry for throwing this on you all at once but I'm glad I finally got it out there and you know how I feel. I know it's a lot to take in at once and even if you decide you don't feel the same about me I will always be your friend." Fred replied. He had figured she would react that way and was already prepared to wait as long as he needed.

Back in her office Hermione sat down to grade papers but found she couldn't concentrate. Everything Fred had said during lunch kept going through her head. She was trying to think back and figure out if he had ever shown any signs to liking her as more than a friend or a sister. She had always found him funny and loved being around him even though some of his pranks irritated her sometimes, especially when he was with his brother George.

She decided she was just going to stop thinking about it and begin grading her papers when Headmistress McGonagall's head showed up in her fire place. "Ms. Granger, I need to see you in my office immediately please!" McGonagall yelled. Hermione couldn't imagine why she would be getting called to the Headmistress's office but figured she'd better hurry so she set off immediately.

Once she got to the statue outside of McGonagall's office she quickly said "Dumbledore" and hurried up the steps. She knocked on the doors and waited for a reply. "Enter!" said McGonagall from inside her office. Hermione entered and looked around. Scorpius was sitting in one of the armchairs in front of McGonagall's desk with a shamed look on his face. Neville Longbottom, the Herbology teacher was also there looking at McGonagall like a man deeply in love. Shortly after came another knock at the door. McGonagall yelled "Enter," again and in walked Fred looking just as confused as she felt.

McGonagall was looking very frustrated; her lips were so thin you could hardly even tell she had any. "Would either one of you care to explain how Scorpius got the ingredients to brew a love potion so strong that no antidote I've used has worked so far?" she asked looking very cross and on the verge of exploding. Hermione realized what was going on and started talking rather fast, "Well, I caught Mr. Malfoy in my teacher supply closet earlier today trying to sneak out ingredients and I told him if I caught him again he would lose points for Slytherin. When I went to lunch I forgot to lock up classroom which must have been where he got the ingredients. I'm guessing he only needed the finishing ingredients; though if he was able to finish the potion and administer it so quickly means he's been in my room more than once."

"I must say Ms. Granger; you should have notified me immediately that a student had snuck into your supply closet. As for you not locking your classroom, that is something that should always be done if you are not going to be in there. I am surprised that you of all people have not been following the rules." McGonagall said, sounding rather disappointed. She turned to Fred who took a step back.

"Mr. Weasley, since it was your idea to hold this contest and Mr. Longbottom has been the one to suffer for it I am putting you in charge of cleaning this mess up. I want Mr. Longbottom put back in order and Mr. Malfoy punished as you see fit as soon as possible or you will suffer for this as well. Am I understood?" said McGonagall.

"I Understand Headmistress, this will be cleaned up real quick. I'm sorry for the inconvenience this has caused and I assure it will be taken very seriously." Replied Fred relieved he hadn't gotten a talking to as bad as Hermione. He snuck a glance in her direction and saw that she was fighting back a smile, did she find this amusing?

Fred decided now was as good a time as any so he turned to Malfoy to hand out his punishment. "Mr. Malfoy, the rules of this competition clearly state that if anyone but me is affected by any pranks they are eliminated. Not only did your prank affect someone else; it also has no known antidote which could call for a trip to St. Mungos for Professor Longbottom, who is one of your teachers and a good friend of mine, which means not only are you eliminated but you will also receive a detention to be given out by me and 50 points will be taken from Slytherin."

Malfoy sat there looking stunned with his mouth hanging wide open but Fred thought he got what he deserved. Once he thought that Malfoy had sat there long enough he decided to hand out his detention. "Your detention Mr. Malfoy will take place on Saturday, you are to help Mr. Filch clean out all the toilets in Hogwarts, including the ones in Moaning Myrtles bathroom. You are to meet Filch in his office at 7pm sharp on Saturday. You may go." Fred said trying really hard not to laugh at the look on Malfoy's face. He looked just like his father and it was kind of liking getting revenge for what Draco had done when they had been at school together.

Hermione swore to McGonagall that she would find the antidote for Neville and ran out of the office. Fred decided it was probably best he leave too and followed Hermione hoping they could find a way to help Neville and wishing this contest would end soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the late update, I've had a hectic week and didn't have a lot of time for writing. I promise this won't happen often. Also, if you want to vote for the winning prank head over to my profile and do so, voting will only be open a couple more weeks! Please don't forget to review review review! I love reading them! –Bree**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that privilege belongs to J.K Rowling! **

Chapter Four

It had been two days since the trip to McGonagall's office and Hermione still hadn't come up with an antidote for Neville. She had been to the library every chance she could and was having no luck. They had tried a bezoar but even that hadn't broken the spell. She was afraid that if she didn't find an antidote quick the charm would become permanent and he would forever be deeply in love with the Headmistress.

She decided she was going to go find Fred, maybe together they could find a solution to this mess and get it cleaned up quickly. She felt bad for Neville who was sent to the hospital wing until a cure could be found. Professor Sprout had agreed to substitute for him since he was in no shape to be teaching at the moment.

She headed to her office and sent a patronus to Fred asking him to meet her there as soon as he could then she sat down and started reading through some new books she had ordered on potions. She had each book open to the love potion section and was busy looking through them trying to find one that matched the one Neville had taken. She had found a passage earlier that morning saying that with some potions if you reversed the steps taken when making the potion you would make the antidote. She wasn't sure if that was true but she was running out of options and willing to try anything. She had just come across one that seemed hopeful when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she said, hoping it would be Fred. Instead it was a first year Gryffindor girl wanting to know what her grade had been on her test. Hermione told her she had scored 100 and the girl ran off excited. Hermione laughed because the girl reminded her of herself. She went back to looking at the potion book and discovered the potion she had thought was hopeful wasn't it; the symptoms of this one wore of in just an hour. Just then Fred came walking in, he didn't even bother knocking.

"Hey Hermione, you said you wanted to see me. Is everything all right?" Fred said as he came in and made himself comfortable by sitting on the arm of one of the chairs.

"No of course everything is not alright Fred! There seems to be no kind of antidote at all for this potion!" she yelled exasperated with Fred. Did he ever take anything seriously? "The reason I asked you to come to my office is because I need your help. I figured if we worked together we could find a way to fix this. Maybe you could use your skills in prank making and I could use my skills in potions to come up with a solution to this."

"That sounds like an excellent plan Hermione. I've already been looking at the love potions me and George have made to see if there is any similarities. Ours usually go away with a simple antidote but they are similar in the way the victims act." He said. He was glad Hermione asked for his help because he had been cramming in his free time trying to find a cure to this just like her and could use her brains. He was also dodging pranks every time he turned around. Yesterday a Gryffindor 3rd year had tried to get him to eat some chicken nuggets that he refused. It turned out, the nuggets were supposed to make him do jumping jacks for an hour. He wouldn't have known this if she hadn't tried to convince him nothing would happen by eating one herself. He had given Gryffindor 10 points just for having the bravery to eat one of those herself.

Today he had been delayed in meeting Hermione because a Slytherin had tried to give him a piece of gum. He didn't trust the gum; he knew that the result of eating it would not be good. He gave the Slytherin 10 points and hurried on. If nothing else these attempts gave him a good laugh. He was starting to wonder though if there would even be a winning prank.

"Fred! Are you even listening to me?" asked Hermione. She had been talking to him about an idea she had to try and hadn't gotten a reply. He seemed lost in thought.

Fred came back to the present at the sound of his name. "Sorry Hermione, I was a little lost in thought. What is it you said?" Hermione rolled her eyes but decided to just overlook it. He had been having a long week just like her.

"I was saying Fred that I have an idea I want to try. I found a very similar love potion in one of these books I ordered; it's a book with nothing but love potions in it. The only difference is that this one wears off after about 3 days but Neville's hasn't. In another book I read I learned that some potions can be reversed by simply reversing steps when making the potion which makes the antidote. So maybe if we try that with this potion it will work. I can make the potion if you can gather the ingredients for me. The potion takes about a week to brew so the sooner the better." Hermione said getting more and more excited as she explained her idea.

"Alright, just give me the list of ingredients and I'll see what I can do." Fred replied knowing his task would be easy. He and George were used to looking for ingredients, even rare ones for their pranks. If he needed to he could send George an owl asking for help. He got up to leave but stopped at the door looking back at Hermione.

"Before I go Hermione," he said looking a bit hesitant, "I wanted to know if you had thought a little more on what I said to you during lunch a couple days ago."

"Fred, I still need a little time to think, I've been so focused on everything else I haven't been able to concentrate on that much at all. I'm sorry." She said. She really was sorry but not because she hadn't thought about it, it had been on her mind way too much the last couple days. She was sorry because of the disappointment she saw run across Fred's face before he smiled saying it was ok and walked out the door.

Hermione sat there looking at the books in front of her with blank eyes. She really needed to figure out what she felt for Fred. She really liked him and they had always been good friends but she wasn't sure she wanted to move past that. She finally came to the conclusion that she would give him a chance, she would go on a few dates with him and see what happened.


End file.
